


Power

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Pining Sebastian Stan, Reader-Insert, Reference to Queen, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Shy Sebastian Stan, Some Humor, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Sebastian do an Instagram Live together.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Request: [rororo06 on Tumblr] Can you do a sebastian stan x reader where fans call them a power couple

Sebastian was sort of like a ghost on Instagram: he showed up, posted and then disappeared for the month until he decided it’d been too long… and then he did it all over again. 

You, on the other hand, lived and breathed Instagram. You did lives at least twice a week. It was a way for you to connect with your fans and give them advice and make sure they knew you loved them. 

This was one of your occasions. 

You and Sebastian lived together, so he’d do cameos on your live streams if he was at home. But that day, he’d wanted to join. 

“I want to see what’s the regular schedule for (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is.” 

So now, you two sat on the floor with snacks. Your laptop supported your phone, and you got close to read comments. 

“Everyone is freaking out because you’re here,” you said and looked at the camera. “I don’t know why. He’s not that big of a deal.” 

Sebastian threw popcorn at you. “Hilarious.” 

You kissed him on the cheek, a smile escaping his mouth. You went back to reading. “ **Sebastian, is Bucky really dead?** ” You quoted. 

You looked at your boyfriend. “Yes! Didn’t you see the movie? He was the first one to turn to dust. I’d say that’s pretty memorable.” 

“ _Another one bites the dust…_ ” You sang, Sebastian glaring at you. “ _Another one bites the dust… And another one gone, and another one gone…_ ” 

You raised your eyebrows at him. “ _Another one bites the dust…_ ” He sang.  

“ _Hey, I’m gonna get you too. Another one bites the duuuuust_ ,” you sang in unison. 

You put your palms together. “That was for you, Freddie.” 

Sebastian got close to your phone. “What are some projects you have lined up?” You let Sebastian go first. “Well,  **Destroyer** and  **We Have Always Lived in the Castle**  already came out.  **The Last Full Measure**  and  **Monday** are in post-production. There’s also this Drake Doremus film, so… it’s gonna be a busy year.” 

You put your hand behind his neck, caressing his skin. “I’m so proud of you,” you mumbled.  

Sebastian smiled softly at you. “Thanks, babe.” 

“I… well, I am in Endgame, so… lots of press coming up, I’m assuming. I’m filming a TV show right now and I’m shooting a movie in June: both unannounced, so be on the lookout for that.” 

“I’m excited for you,” Sebastian commented. 

“You are?” 

“Everything you’re doing this year is amazing.” 

You smiled at him, blushing to his compliment. He wanted to lean in to kiss you so bad, but he figured it was better to keep it cool when thousands of people were seeing you. 

“Damn,  the comments are blowing up.” You leaned forward on your phone and read a few out loud, “ **I love working, supportive couples**. Thank you, I do too.”  

Sebastian read, “ **Ugh, we stan a power couple.**  Should I be concerned by the  **ugh**?” 

“No. It’s like… Ugh, we stan,” you repeated, acting it out for him. 

“Ohhhhh, okay. I get it. Thank you.” 

“Although, you missed your chance to do a pun, person.” You shrugged. “Sending you a kiss as consolation.” You blew a kiss to the screen. “ **Priyanka and Nick have nothing on you.**  Damn right!” You laughed. “No shade, though.” 

“Yeah, not to be mean, but…” Sebastian looked at you and shrugged. 

“I guess we kind of are.”

You nodded to him. “Sorry, people, but I can’t.” And at that moment he took you by surprise, crashing his lips against yours. You laughed on his mouth, returning the kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “Now we can go on.” 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes and seeing how comments flooded your live stream.


End file.
